


Flight 371

by chaostheoryy



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Airplanes, Coping, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Post-Rogue Nation, flight home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaostheoryy/pseuds/chaostheoryy
Summary: It's all over. Lane is captured, Ilsa is free, and the Prime Minister of Britain can sleep soundly knowing the IMF has ratted out the corrupt Chief Attley. But it isn't going to be easy for Benji to forget the feeling of having a bomb strapped to his chest. With Ethan's help, however, perhaps he can learn to cope.





	Flight 371

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote based on a text post I made on Tumblr after rewatching Rogue Nation the other night.

The flight back to DC was packed. Every seat in every row was occupied by tourists and businesspeople alike, some eager for the adventure and others dreading the long hours at 30,000 feet. Ethan watched from the very last row as the final passengers boarded the plane and struggled to cram their oversized carry-ons into the overhead compartments. Seated beside the aisle, just in front of the rear lavatory, he had a perfect view of the entire cabin. Should anything go wrong during the flight, he would be ready.

After the events that unfolded in London, Hunley and Brandt had both insisted on taking a private jet back to the States, but Benji had instantly declined. When asked about his decision, Benji had made it very clear that he wanted to take his mind off of the agency for a while. Normalcy, he had said, would do him some good. Ethan couldn’t have agreed more.

It was just after sunset when the plane finally departed from the gate and headed for the runway. Ethan folded his hands in his lap and leaned back in preparation for take off. He was, without a doubt, a seasoned flier. With hundreds of overseas missions under his belt, no amount of rough turbulence or shaky landings would shake him.

Benji, on the other hand, seemed like he was one bump away from clawing straight through his armrest.

“Relax,” Ethan said when he noticed his companion clenching his jaw with the force of a compactor, “Everything’s gonna be fine.”

Benji looked over at him and nodded slightly. “I know. I just-“ He paused. “I’ve never been particularly fond of flying and after everything that’s happened...”

“It’s hard to imagine yourself in the clear.”

“Yeah.”

Ethan let out a soft sigh. Boy, did he know that feeling well. “I understand. And believe me, it takes a lot of getting used to,” he explained, “But after a while, you start to find ways to cope. You learn how to turn your head the other way —without being completely oblivious, of course— and you become aware of the little things that keep you from losing yourself.”

Benji eyed him curiously. “Like what?”

Ethan smiled. “Well, for me,” he said as he reached into his pocket, “It’s this.” From his jeans, he pulled out a small, portable music player.

Benji raised a brow. “A _Walkman_?”

Ethan couldn’t help but chuckle at the incredulous look on Benji’s face. “Yes, but more specifically, the music in it.”

He held the device between them and began scrolling through his library so Benji could see.

“Every song on this playlist is connected to a memory. Whether it’s the score from my favorite movie or an alternative track that was playing when I drank a really good cup of coffee,” — he cracked an amused grin — “Each song means something to me and serves as a reminder of the importance of my life and the people in it. It keeps me grounded to the best parts of my own reality.”

The turbines started to pick up their rotation, signaling the oncoming take off. Benji tensed at the sound.

“Here.” Ethan handed Benji his music player and carefully eased the buds into Benji’s ears.

“Ethan, wait. I don’t want to take-“

Ethan grabbed Benji’s wrist and lowered his arm back down before the younger agent could yank the earbuds out. “It’ll help,” he said with a reassuring smile, “Trust me.”

He hit play on the device and watched as Benji’s focus instantly shifted from the roaring engines of the plane to the soothing melodies in his ear. The plane started pushing forward, its velocity steadily climbing as it tore down the runway. Ethan could see Benji swallow and noticed his hold on the music player had tightened. What was once Ethan’s casual reminder of the joys of life was now Benji’s anchor. And Ethan was more than happy to share it.

Once the wheels were tucked back in the belly of the plane and the gradual climb to cruising altitude began, Ethan grabbed the SkyMall magazine from the seatback pocket in front of him. As often as he flew, he never grew tired of the weird and strangely specific items the airline magazine had to offer. After all, where else could somebody order a pack of adhesive foot warmers?

He was barely halfway through the catalog when he felt a weight fall upon his shoulder. Looking down, he was surprised to find that Benji had fallen asleep, the music still playing in his ears. The fondest of smiles found its way to Ethan’s face. Not only had Benji found comfort in his music, but he had allowed it to overpower his anxiety and permit him to relax.

Without shifting his left shoulder, Ethan placed the magazine back in the seatback pocket and grabbed the courtesy blanket he had tucked beneath his thigh. Then, with slow, careful movements, he draped it over Benji’s lap.

It had been a very long time since Ethan had felt as warm and whole as he did then. With Benji’s head resting on his shoulder and all the worries of London washed away from their minds, Ethan was content. He thought back to Vienna and the moment he had told Benji to return to DC. “I can’t protect you,” he had said. But he had been wrong. He did everything in his power to do just that because Benji had been right. Ethan needed Benji just as much as Benji needed him. One without the other just wasn’t the same.

Ethan closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the seat, a soft smile still resting at his lips as he settled in for the flight. For the first time in days, Ethan Hunt slept soundly.


End file.
